Stupid
by StillLovely
Summary: "James couldn't believe that Logan could be so stupid." Just a little angsty fic. No slash.


**Author's Note:** So I have absolutely no clue what is wrong with me lately. I can't seem to write a single story that is even semi-happy. I don't know, maybe its the fact that my best friend is on vacation and my parents are in Vegas for a week and I'm just lonely. Who knows.

Anyway, until I do come up with something happy, I have to be content with my more depressing fics. Which isn't too bad, because I do have to admit that they aren't half bad. And my cousin, who betas all my stuff, says that this one is up there with some of my better stories. That makes me happy.

So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Considering the fact that I'm facing a lawsuit for trying to steal the boys last time, I won't try to convince myself that I own these wonderful characters. They just play in my sandbox from time to time.

* * *

James couldn't believe that Logan could be so stupid.

Logan was the smart one, the one who tried to talk his three best friends out of every hair-brained idea they had. Logan was logical and analytical, he always weighed the pros and cons. He never acted without figuring out each and every possible outcome.

It just wasn't in his capacity to be this foolish- or so it seemed.

Because, in reality, there was no way for the tallest member of Big Time Rush to ignore the fact that Logan was lying in a hospital bed, bruises littering his usually flawless skin.

James knew that Logan hadn't intentionally been so oblivious, but it was hard to imagine that his genius best friend had fallen for someone as controlling and mean as Nick Roberts.

_Nick Roberts._ The name tasted like acid on James' tongue. If he had a dollar for every time he wanted to punch the living daylights out of the guy, James would be very rich.

Of course, there was no way he could beat the tar out of Logan's boyfriend without his best friend going nuts, so James had to settle for glaring at the man every time he came around.

Not that he'd be coming around anymore, not after what he'd done to Logan.

Logan. Sweet, innocent, caring Logan, who wouldn't hurt a living thing on purpose. Nick had taken his best friend and turned him into his personal play thing.

It hurt to see Logan come home with red eyes, messy hair, and bruises that were barely concealed by sweaters.

It was painful to watch Logan stop sleeping, stop eating, stop living, merely because he was terrified.

It was excruciating to hear Logan cry at night, when he thought no one would hear.

It was downright impossible to ignore that his best friend of thirteen years had become nothing more than an empty shell of himself.

But tonight- tonight had been the worst. Seeing Logan walk in barefoot, bruised and bloodied was too much. And when he collapsed, crashing to the floor harder than expected, James realized that this was the final straw.

Logan needed them. He needed his friends to take control, because for once in his life, Logan had lost all control.

They waited for what felt like days before the doctor finally came out to inform them of their friend's condition.

A broken wrist, a moderate concussion, more bruises than anyone could count, a sprained ankle… the list seemed to go on.

As the doctor continued speaking, James held his breath. He hoped against all hope that the worst hadn't happened.

But then, the doctor stopped talking, and James let out the breath he'd been holding.

Logan had been spared that awful fate. He still had an ounce of innocence to hold on to.

For this, James was thankful. He knew Carlos and Kendall were too.

And now, as he sat holding his friend's hand, watching him sleep, James couldn't help but feel conflicted.

Yes, Nick would be out of their lives for good. Logan would recover, physically.

But what about emotionally? Logan was sensitive, sometimes a little bit too much. It didn't help that his uncaring mother walked out when he was six and that his good-for-nothing father was usually too drunk or stoned to care what happened to his only son.

James knew that Logan would need them, but how much, he had no clue.

All he knew was that he, along with Kendall and Carlos, were never going to leave Logan's side.

He meant too much to the three of them to just let him slip away.

Best friends didn't let that happen to each other.

They always stuck together, no matter what.

And this time was no exception.

* * *

**Author's Note (Ramblings):** Wow, I feel almost bad that I was so mean to Logan. But it's okay, I gave him a band-aid.

I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know what you think in your reviews. (It makes me somewhat sad that my last stories only got a few reviews each... But it makes me immensely happy that those few reviews were so positive!)


End file.
